


Unsung Hero

by SilvertonguedClotpole



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Thor, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Thor Feels, gosh i have no idea how to tag this, pretty short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertonguedClotpole/pseuds/SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the midst of battle, Steve calculates the damage done to his team mates, but nothing could have prepared him for Thor's state. With no-one to save him, only a miracle could save him now. And that miracle may be something they least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsung Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This really did pop up in my mind half an hour ago, so I wrote it straight down. Based after Avengers. Sorry it isn't much but I just had to get it out of my head. :)

Steve was exhausted, the battle had raged on for so long now and his team mates were waring down quickly. Clint was limping on torn ligaments (how he was managing it he did not know), Tasha had a broken arm and was still managing to kill things, Tony's suit was loosing power quickly and Bruce- or more likely The Hulk- was god knows where. He turned to Thor, who had been battling beside him for the last 2 hours, but did not find the Asgardian. Sure, they had moved down the street slightly but he was certain the man must still be in eyesight. 

And then he spotted him, collapsed beside a truck, leant up against the doors, crushing it in his weight. His stomach was bleeding heavily, his face was a grey ashen colour and his eyes were drooping. This was not how he ever imagined he would picture the god, surely something like this could not finish him? It was clear there was nothing he could do, the medics were too far away and Thor had already deteriorated too much. He stood still in utter shock, not able to even contemplate that this would be the end of the team as they knew it. If this was the state Thor was in, he did not even want to think of how everyone else was fairing.

And then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, a movement, a hooded figure moving like a cat stealthily hunting its prey. A small part of him assumed it was another of the creatures they were fighting, coming to finish both him and Thor off, but as it came into view he realised he recognised (to some extent) the figure. The man moved over to Thor and knelt beside him. Steve watched as a greenish light emanated from the figure's hands and encircled Thor's stomach. Already he could see the colour returning to Thor's face and his eyes opening inch by inch. 

Within seconds, it was over, the light turned to smoke and blew away in the wind. The hooded figure placed his hand on Thor's cheek, softly caressing it with long, nimble fingers. Though Steve could not see entirely, it looked as if the thumbs were working to wipe away the tears escaping from Thor's eyes. The God's eyes did not leave the face of the man and followed his every movement as he slowly stood up and walked away, once again disappearing into the smoke and destruction of the raging battle.

Steve turned back to Thor, who had now buried his head in his hands, he was visibly crying, his shoulders moving up and down as he wept. The team had, at some point, congregated behind him and had watched as the scene unfolded, or at least some of it.

"Who was that?" Tony's voice spoke up first.

"I think...that was Loki." Steve remembered seeing the dark black and green leather, the way the man walked, and how Thor had looked at him.

"I thought Loki was locked up and was said to hate Thor's guts?"

"Apparently not." Right now, he did not care Loki was out of jail, right now, his heart lifted at the fact Loki did not truly hate his brother. It was obvious he had come here of his own free will, he had known his brother was in trouble and had come to make sure he did not lose him.

Loki had saved his brother, he had no doubt broke his way out of jail to make sure he did not die that day, and that, to Steve, raised him from an evil low life to a man in need of saving; from himself.

Maybe Thor was not the only Odinson who needed healing.


End file.
